


Not Sleepy

by Froggy1988



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, The Talk, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: Varian and Cassandra from the night before their wedding till the morning after - set 3-4 years after Zhan Tiri. Rated for sexual themes.Was a one-shot request on Wattpad but I decided to write it in five short parts, Cassandra before the wedding, Varian before the wedding, The wedding, the wedding night, the moring after.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. The Talk - Cassandra

A wedding night fic, as requested 😊 I decided to write this in five short pieces instead of a one shot. Obviously, I see this as taking place quite a few years after Zhan Tiri, probably when Varian is about 20-21 Cassandra being maybe 27ish? Rated explicit for descriptions of sexual situations.

***

Cassandra was sat at her dressing table brushing her hair when there was a knock at her door.

“Come in.”  
  


Cassandra watched her father come in through the reflection of her mirror. She turned around and smiled at him and he gave a weary smile back.

“I thought you’d be polishing your armour, got to look good to walk me down the aisle tomorrow.”  
  


Her Father sighed.

“Come sit with me Cassandra.” He said sitting on the bed and patting the covers next to him. Cassandra did as he asked and looked up at him worriedly.

“Dad? What’s the matter?”

  
“Oh, nothing the matter Cassandra. I just, we need to talk. You’ve never had a mother and I’ve never had a wife, so I guess I’m not the best person to talk about this but I’m your father.”

Cassandra slowly realized what was going on.

“Dad, are you here to talk to me about wifely duties?”

“Well… yes.”  
  


“That’s really not necessary.” Cassandra said hoping he would understand just how awkward it was for her to have ‘this’ conversation with her Dad.

“It is Cassandra, you see it's not just cooking and keeping house, there’s the baby making...”

“Dad.” Cassandra interrupted him. “Seriously, do you remember when you talked to me about my first monthly bleed? I was traumatized, literally traumatised. Do you really think that we should have this talk?”

“When a man loves a woman.” Her Dad carried on ignoring her protests.

“If you're about to use the term 'special hug' I'm going to run out of here screaming.”

They both jumped slightly at a bang on the door. She gave her Dad a questioning look, but he shrugged, not knowing who it was either.

Cassandra shouted, “Come in”, as her father stood up. Queen Arianna gently poked her head round the door.

“Oh, John. Sorry to have disturbed you.”  
  


“Quite alright your majesty.”

“I um.” Arianna blushed slightly. “I was just coming to have a pre wedding talk with Cassandra.”

“Oh, thank you.” Cassandra’s father sighed with relief.

“I will uh, leave you to it then.” He said looking at his daughter to check that she agreed with the arrangement. Cassandra decided that it would have to be less embarrassing than talking to her Dad about it.

“Goodnight Dad, I’ll see you in the morning.” She jumped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he left.”

She sat down and took a deep breath. “It feels like only yesterday I was having this conversation with Rapunzel.”

“I appreciate it, but you don't have to do this, your majesty, I am not a young woman to be getting married. I have watched all the girls I’ve grown up with get married, and although I wasn’t in ‘the club’ I have overheard their whispered conversations and I know what to expect.”

What she didn’t mention is that being handmaiden to Rapunzel meant that she had heard, seen and… smelt what she could expect. Man, she had demanded that they have a lock fixed to their door after she had seen Fitzherbert’s pale butt pumping up and down. She felt nauseous just thinking about it.

“You’re my daughter's best friend, and I care for you Cassandra.”

Cassandra smiled in thanks.

“I would be remiss if I didn’t make sure that you’re, shall we say, knowledge on the matter was complete. No woman should go into her marriage chamber not knowing what to expect.” The Queen carried on.

Cassandra sighed.

“Well, if it makes you feel better.” She said making herself comfortable and hoping that the Queen wasn’t going to use and flower or fruit analogies.

“When a couple loves each other, they begin to feel urges, and in a wedding night, those urges tend to be fulfilled.”

***

Cassandra had finally managed to get rid of her father, the Queen, and get herself ready for bed, but as she pulled the covers down on her bed, she heard another shy rapping at the door. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Who is it?”  
  


“Just me.” She heard Rapunzel’s voice answer.

“Come in.” Cassandra shouted. Rapunzel was already in her favourite blue night dress. She bounded into the room on the balls of her feet, flinging herself on Cassandra’s bed as she had done many times before.

“Oh, thank goodness it’s you, I thought you were another person coming to give me the talk.”

Cassandra said.

Rapunzel blushed and pursed her lips closed.

“Oh, not you too! Rapunzel!” Cassandra groaned throwing a pillow at her friend.

“I just thought, if you had any questions.” Rapunzel said shyly.

“I don't really want to picture Fitzherbert like that, I mean, I don’t need to use my imagination thanks to your inability to get a door lock.”  
  


“Hey! We’ve both apologise about that. I was just, you know, thinking you might need a girl talk, but if not, Okay then. I hope you sleep well Cass; I was so excited the night before my wedding I barely slept a wink.”

As Rapunzel got up to leave Cassandra blurted out the question that had been on her mind, not about body parts, or pregnancy, or what to do in the moment as everybody else had focused on.

“Rapunzel, did you feel different afterwards.”

“After the wedding?

“No, after…”

“Oh…” Rapunzel sat back down on the bed. “Well initially afterwards it felt like a lot, I was breathless and tired, a little sore in places, but then on our honeymoon it was like, I just wanted to be constantly .. you know... making love, I was just constantly thinking about it , it was like an addiction or something. Now though, it’s just become a part of our lives. Sometimes it’s still exciting, but sometimes it’s just comfortable, familiar, you know?”

Cassandra nodded that she understood the words even if she didn’t have the experiences.

“I thought when we got engaged that I loved Eugene as much as I possibly could, but when we made love, I just felt so much more towards him. I guess that’s why they call it making love, because you really do love the person more. It’s like when we talk our minds and our hearts communicate with each other, but when we make love our bodies have a conversation - it’s silly.”

“No, no it’s not. I asked. “Cassandra said gently. 

“I hope you have that with Varian, Cass. I don’t think it came straight away, it took a while before it felt natural and not awkward, where we understood what each other liked and how each other moved. It’s like so much pressure is put on that first night, but you have your whole lives ahead of you.”

Cassandra smiled.

“Thanks Raps, that’s the most useful thing anybody has said to me all day.”  


She grinned.

“I love you Cass, I can’t believe this is going to be the last time that I can come to your room at night for a chat.”  
  


“Ahh.” Cassandra waved her hand. “I’m sure I can send Varian down to the lab.”  
  


“Or he can bunk with Eugene, and we can have a sleepover.”  
  


“Yes, let’s do that.” Cassandra laughed.


	2. The Talk -Varian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is not how I usually write these Characters, I like to make them a little edgier, but I was asked to write a wedding night fic, and I believe that the mini-genre should always be soft and fluffy. So I do feel a little awkward writing it, it's going to be such a challenge to write soft smut.

Varian glanced up briefly from his experiment as his father came down the stairs to his lab.

“Hey Dad, I know I said I’d make dinner, but it might just be ham sandwiches.”  
  


“That’s okay, I just wanted to talk to you about something.”  


Varian stuck his tongue between his teeth as he tightened the last screws on the small metal box he was making.

“Okay and done. Do you want me to come up to the kitchen?”  
  


Quirin looked around.

“No, no maybe being here would be the best. I mean, I want to talk to you about mechanics.”  
  


Varian grinned widely – was his Dad taking an interest in one of his hobbies?

“You see…” Quirin picked up a nut and a bolt that were lying on Varian’s table holding the parts up in his hands for Varian to see. “Some parts are made to fit together, and some parts of a Man and Women’s bodies are made to fit together in the same fashion.”

Varian’s eyes widened.

“Oh.”  


“You see when a couple gets married, there are certain duties that a husband is expected to perform, a woman after a time will expect to have a child.”  
  


“Dad. You don’t need to explain this, I already know.”  
  


Quirin’s eyebrows raised slightly.

“You do?”  
  


“Yes. I got a book from the palace library.”  
  


“A book?”  
  


Varian rummaged through the papers on his desk and pulled the book out handing it to his father.

His father started flicking through the pages, his eyes widening slightly as he did so. When he got to the middle of the book, he looked puzzled and turned it upside down.

“Huh, I never knew you could do that.” He snapped the book shut.

“So, you think you understand?”  
  


“Yep, I got this.”  
  


“Okay then. So, uh, all I will say then is be gentle, be patient.” He started towards the stairs of the lab. Then as he reached the bottom step turned to his son one more time.

“Oh, Varian. You don’t still faint at the sight of blood, do you?”  
  


“No, I get a bit woozy. Besides, if it’s that time then we’ll just wait a while.”

“Oh, but you know a woman on her first time might bleed a little. Just a little.”  
  


“What! No!” Varian looked horrified. “Wait, if they bleed, does that mean it hurts?”

“The first few times can hurt a little for women,” Quirin confirmed. “That’s why it’s important to be patient and gentle.”

He didn’t want to start his married life by hurting Cassie, not even a little bit. He felt his chest tighten, and he started to hyperventilate. He felt his Fathers hand on his back, steadying him.

“Just breathe son. It’s all alright. As I said, you just have to be gentle and patient. I thought you said you’d got this? That you were alright?”

“I was until you started talking to me! I don’t want to hurt Cassie! ”  
  


Varian started to frantically clear his table of papers and pieces of metal. He found a blank sheet and a pencil. He knew what to do when the panic set in, collect evidence, analysis, find a way forwards. He could make notes, ask his Dad to make sketches, it was he who had taught him to draw after all.

“Tell me everything you know,” Varian said looking at his father.

Quirin sighed as he pulled over a chair. He knew that look in his son’s eye, knew his intensity, his need to have every question answered, every detail analyzed. It was going to be a long night.

“Well, there are certain spots on a woman’s body that make them feel good when they’re touched.”

“Can you draw a map?”  
  


Quirin took the pencil from his son and started to draw.


	3. The Wedding

The wedding

Eugene stood next to Varian in the long hall of the castle. He was wearing his Captain’s uniform, because as he’d told Varian, he was going to take his duties as best man as seriously as all his other duties. Though his duties as best man had so far involved a lot of beer and Varian waking up in the middle of a field with a sheep liking his nose.

“You got this.” Eugene said to Varian, who had finally been persuaded out of his gloves and apron, and into a suit and waistcoat.

“I got this.” Varian replied. “What are the words again?”  
  


“I do.”  
  


“I do.”  
  


“Then just copy the priest, richer, poorer, sickness, health, yada yada.”

“Got it.”  
  


The music started.

He turned and saw Cassandra’s father, Rapunzel, and in the middle of them Cassandra herself.

His mouth fell open. She dazzled, literally dazzled. Her hair was held in some kind of coronet, with strands running loose down the side of her cheeks, her dress was simple, form fitting and held in at the waist by a belt of lilac cassandrium (Varian had altered the color specifically for the occasion.)

“Eugene… I forgot the words again.” Varian said as his mouth went dry and his heartbeat so loud, he could not hear himself think.

  
“I do.”  
  


“I do. She’s beautiful.”  
  


“That she is.” Eugene agreed smiling at her fondly. “Now, marry her.” He said pushing him forwards.

Cassandra smiled shyly at him as she reached him. Her Dad held her hand and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

“I’m so proud of what you have both become.”  
  


“Thank you, Dad.”

“Take care of her.” He said to Varian.

“Always.”

They turned to the priest, and as Cassandra repeated her vows perfectly Varina could just stare at her. Then the priest was asking him questions and all he had to do was say two short words… but he couldn’t speak.

Everybody was staring at him expectantly.

“I do.” Eugene whispered to him leaning in, but, it wasn’t that he’d forgot. It was because the words were not his, and they just weren’t enough. Of course, he’d love her if they were rich or poor, of course he’d look after her when she was sick, of course he’d love her till the day he died.

“Cassandra, I can't quantify my love for you, it's wider than any ocean, taller than any mountain, it could only be measured in galaxies, and the thing is, I'm going to wake up every morning from now on excited, because I get to spend every day with you. That’s all I could ever want.”

Cassandra just stared at him, as he wondered where on earth the words had come from, other than from his heart he had no answer.

“Psst …” Eugene said. “That's all well and good, but you forgot to say I do.. oh!”

Cassandra had grabbed Varian by his shirt and kissed him.

The priest sighed and rolled his eyes.

“We haven't got to that part yet.”

“Maybe just rush ahead a bit. I think they agree.” Eugene said.

“I now pronounce you man and wife, maybe stop kissing the bride.” The priest said, then he looked over at Eugene. “At some point it gets embarrassing for the guests.”

They both stared at Cassandra and Varian.

“And… that points passed. I got this.” Said Eugene grabbing Varian by the collar and yanking him back.

“Right hmm yes, I do!” Varian said looking around distracted.

He looked at the priest

“I already married you - just go enjoy the party.”

“Oh right, huh, I thought the vows were longer. “

“Job done, let's party.” Eugene said.

There was a cheer from the crowd, and some whispers and laughing.

As he walked down the aisle Varian thought he heard King Edmund talking to his Dad

'I think the marriage will prove fruitful very quickly.”

His father was red in the face as Varian passed.

***

Varian danced with his new wife, and then it was time for the father and daughter, mother, and son dance. He was sitting that one out, he was okay with it, but Queen Arianna walked up to him.

“Varian, I would be honoured if you allowed me to dance with you.”

  
He bowed deeply to her.

“The honour is all mine your Majesty.”  
  


Just like that, he somehow managed to lose his wife twenty minutes after marrying her.

When he left the dance floor, he searched everywhere for her, but she had disappeared and so had Rapunzel.

“Eugene, have you seen the girls?”  
  


“Hmm.. oh yeah, they’re up to something.”  
  


“Oh, right, it’s just, I wanted to give her something.”

Eugene raised his eyebrow.

“Get your mind out of the gutter.”  
  


“They’ll turn up soon.”  
  


“But then it’ll be dinner time, and I won’t get her on her own then either.”  
  


As he had suspected, Cassandra had turned up and sat next to him at the beginning of dinner, though he noticed that Rapunzel had not shown up at all.

“Hi, and sorry.” She said breathlessly kissing him on the cheek.  
  


“Where were you?”  
  


“Going over a few things with Rapunzel.”  
  


“What things?”  
  


“She’s getting our wedding present from the king and queen ready, and she wanted to run a few things by me.”  
  


“Wedding present. Cassie…”  
  


“I know, I know. I left you on your own, but I’m here now, and you’ll understand everything later tonight.”  
  


He gave her a smile.

“Okay, I trust you, but Cassie. Do you think we can sneak out between courses, I want to show you something.”

“Okay.”  
  


Once they’d finished their main course Cassandra leaned over and pretend to whisper in his ear, she was making lots of uncomfortable looking gestures to her back, so that anybody who was watching them might assume that there was a problem with her dress. Varian nodded and got up, taking her hand, and leading her out of the hall.

“So, what do you want to show me?” Cassandra asked.

“It’s in the library.” Varian answered leading her down the hallway and into the room. He had been storing the little metal box he’d made on the table there. He went and picked it up and handed it to his wife.

She looked down in puzzlement and opened the lid, filling the room with music.

She gasped.

“A music box.”  
  


“Rapunzel helped me choose the tune, I knew you’d had one as a child, and I thought you might like it.”

“I love it, and I love you.” She said kissing him again.

“Well that's good because we're kinda married now.”

“More than kinda.”

“We should go back to the party they'll all be wondering why we snuck out.”

“Or assuming.”

“Assuming what... Oh.”

Cassandra took his hand. “Come on, there serving chocolate ginger fondant, and you know what they say about chocolate and ginger.”

“No, what?”  
  


“They’re powerful aphrodisiacs.”


	4. The Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the following two chapters are dedicated to @7090gaby, @AmberlySunny and most importantly, the person who came up with the initial writing prompt @VibishaLakshman (on Wattpad). Thank you all for your reviews and support. I hope you like it.
> 
> Rated explicit for sexual content

Cassandra was not the type of woman that boys had noticed, that of course was until she’d saved the life of an awkward fourteen year old boy, and gone away for a few years, only to come back and discover that the boy had grown into a man. Grown into more than she had ever expected him to become, and her feeling for him had grown into more than she had ever expected to feel.

She wasn’t nervous, even as a maid had helped her into her dress, she’d heard the whisper in her ear.

“Are you nervous Miss?”

She was not. At the end of the day she’d been waiting a long time to go to bed with a man, and although it had not bothered her too much, she was aware that it had been a few years since everybody started to think of her as a lifelong spinster. Then a year ago Varian had nervously leaned down in the middle of a dance and kissed her, and something unexpected had awoke in her. Now she understood want, lust, the thoughts that come at night, the breathless hunger that takes over when they kissed for too long, the bereft feeling when he pulled away, always too soon. He was always the gentleman, and thank goodness they were getting married now, because she was done with being the lady.

Now, here she stood. Behind her brand-new husband, as the sun was setting on their wedding day. Her hands covering his eyes ready to show him the place they were going to build a new life in.

“Okay, open your eyes.” Cassandra said.  
  


“You might need to move your hands.”  
  


“Oh right.” Cassandra took her hands from her husband’s eyes.

He blinked looking at the little cottage, he looked around confused seeing the Eastern wall of Corona a hundred metres away. It was a lovely little two-storey cottage, with whitewashed wall and black slate roofing, and big bay windows. The garden was overgrow, but the door and windows let off the smell of paint. There was a barn behind the cottage, Cassandra had been particularly pleased with that as it would make a brilliant lab for Varian.

Varian gave her a questioning look.

“It’s the King and Queen’s gift to us. As a thank you for our continuing service to Corona.”  
  


“For tonight?”  
  


“Forever.”  
  


Varian looked at her open mouthed.

“Welcome home, Vare.” Cassandra said unlocking the door and swinging it open.

“Want to carry your wife across the threshold?”  
  


“They gave us a house!”

“Yes.”  
  


“This is our house!”

“Yes, want the tour?”  
  


He answered her by sweeping her off her feet and carrying her through the doorway.

“Oww!”

He’d bumped her head on the side of the door. 

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay. “She said, taking advantage of how close he was to kiss him. He gave a small happy sigh against her lips. She pulled away.

“The bedrooms are upstairs.”  
  


“Bedrooms?”  
  


“Two.”  
  


“Oh, I thought we’d be sharing.”  
  


She gave him a rather pointed look.

“They thought we could make another housemate.”  
  


“Gah, I’m being a bit slow today, I’m sorry Cassie. It’s a lot to take in.”

She stretched a leg to the floor and her put her down onto her feet. She took his hand and swept her hand around the room. “This is the living room. I know it doesn’t have any furniture right now, but we can go shopping later in the week.”

She grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen which had been kitted out with everything they would need.

“The plates and cups are from your Dad, Xavier made the pans just for us, Eugene put up the shelves and Rapunzel painted the walls. Come on.”  


She led him up the stairs to the smaller of the two bedrooms.

“The nursery, eventually, Rapunzel has already promised to paint it.”

She tried to pull Varian into the next room but her stopped and pulled her close, kissing her softly, his eyes filled with love. He was hers, all hers. She pushed her body into him, feeling the taught, lithe muscles as she placed her hand between their bodies and slowly stroked down from his chest to his stomach. Wordlessly, she pulled away and took his hand, leading him into their new bedroom. The bed had been made with brand new sheets, she and Rapunzel had dyed them red the week before “ you don’t want white sheets, in case they stain” Rapunzel had whispered to her “no point in brand new white sheets on your wedding night.”

She turned to kiss him.

“Help me out of this?” She said pointing to her dress.

“Turn around.”

Cassandra turned around and lifted her hair from her neck for Varian to undo the buttons there. He started on her belt, untying the ribbons that was holding it on and folding it carefully on the small dressing table. Then he started on the buttons, she could feel his finger against her skin as he undid each tiny button, they were trembling.

“Blast it.” He said.

Cassandra remembered how long it had taken to do all the tiny little buttons up. Why hadn’t she realized how much longer it was going to seem when they were both feeling impatient?

“I might be able to reach.” She said her arms twisting towards her back.

“Don’t, you’ll pull your shoulder out. I’ve almost got it now.”  
  


“Sorry, Vare.”  
  


“What for?”  
  


“Not picking out an easier dress.”  
  


“It’s beautiful. When I first saw you in it, I thought that you looked like some kind of ethereal being, no human being could look so perfect. I even forgot the words ‘I do.”

“I thought I heard Eugene whispering something along those lines.” Cassandra said with a laugh.

“And done.”

Cassandra took a deep breath, for the first time she was nervous. She took the dress by the shoulders and pushed it down, the heavy fabric dropped to around her ankles. She heard the sudden intake of breath, she could feel his gaze on her, could almost feel it like a caress travelling down to the small of her back, roving over her buttocks, down to her calves. She turned around, and now she could see his eyes, see them briefly flick up meet hers and then down to linger on her chest.

“Holy...” He breathed.

She stepped towards him, pausing when her body was against his and tilting her head slightly to meet his eyes.

“Isn’t it your turn?”

“I..um..”

She stepped towards him, lacing her fingers in his hair in the way that she just loved to do. She pulled his face down too hers and he kissed her, suddenly, deeply. She felt wild, dizzy, and excited, and in charge, she took a few little steps pushing him backwards until they fell together onto the bed. She reached for his buttons, undoing both his waist coat and the shirt underneath it, so she could finally run her hand across the muscles of his chest. Her fingers stroked the dark wisps of hair that stretched across the raised muscles, disappearing for a little while and then appearing in a line down his stomach that went down under his waist band. She scrapped her fingers down along the thin line of hair playing with the edges of his trousers as she took in the thick bulge there.

Varina twisted off the bed, Cassandra looked up at him for a moment thinking that he was going to drop his trousers but then she saw the look of panic on his face.

"I can't do this."

She stared at him, aghast, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She blinked as tears threatened to fill her eyes. She didn’t cry, she never cried. She pulled her legs up to her knees up and wrapped her arms around herself. Was she ugly? She had always known her body was not as feminine as most women, she was muscular, and she had some scars, but she always thought that Varian was attracted to her.

“Wait no.” Varian slammed his palm against his forehead. “Gah, I… I didn't mean it like that. You're so beautiful, and I know I'm meant to be raring to go, and I know it's not the guy whose meant to get nervous. But you're all I've ever wanted, and what if I'm not very good at this?” Varian blurted out in a rush. “What if I hurt you? What if you bleed? I just... “ he petered off looking down at his floor.

“You think I'm beautiful?” Cassandra asked trying to make sense of the words.

“Jeez, yes Cassie! I mean, just look at you, you’re perfect.”

“You’re nervous then?”

“Yes, I'm nervous I'll hurt you. It hurts for women, the first time…. Doesn’t it?” He asked.

She looked at him, standing in front of her, his shirt open, his hair mussed up. But the expression on his face was what got her, he looked so ... uncertain.

“And, I’ve hurt you anyways haven’t I?” He said running his hand through his hair and sighing. He collapsed on the bed. “Because now you think I don’t want you, when I’m just freaking out Cassie.” He stared at his hands in his lap. “I really want you, I only just realized yesterday that I might hurt you and I don’t want to do that.” 

“Varian, I don’t think it would hurt much, or for long. I just see any pain as something that we get out of the way so we can get onto the bit where we enjoy each other.”

He looked up and gave her a small smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I'm ruining everything aren't I?”

“We probably should have talked about this first, I had three people come to talk to me yesterday and I never thought to actually talk to you about it, when you’re the one I was going to do this with. You’re my husband.”

“I talked to my Dad.”

“That sounds awkward.”

“Yeah. He kinds made a big deal out of the fact that I have hemophobia.”  
  


“What?”  
  


“I’m scared of blood.”

“Oh, well, I don’t think I’ll bleed, and my Dad tried to talk to me about it too, then Arianna, then Rapunzel.

Varian gave a nervous laugh.

“I think Eugene tried to tell me something when we were at the Duckling, but honestly, I think I passed out.”

“I still can’t believe they left you in the middle of a field.”  
  


“They said it was tradition, but I think they just got tired of carrying me halfway home.”  
  


They laughed, the tension breaking.

She put her hand on his knee.

“I’m going to get changed for bed.”

He grabbed her hand as she stood up.

“It’s okay.” She reassured him. “We’re both tired, who knew getting married would be so exhausting.” He let go of her hand and she grabbed the night dress that Rapunzel had left for her and walked down to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water.

She hadn’t expected him to be nervous. Nobody had ever mentioned that the man might be nervous too, but when she thought about it, why shouldn’t he be? He’d never done this before either. He was younger than her as well, so he’d had less chances to see and hear the things she had seen and heard. She tried to let go of the hurt and disappointment that she had felt when he had pulled away from her. He loved her; she knew that. He was attracted to her, that was obvious whenever they got close. It had been a long day and she’d placed pressures on him – showing him the nursery right away, what had she been thinking? They had all the time in the world, there was no reason to rush it. They were both tired, they had both been up before dawn and spent the day drinking and dancing, tomorrow would be better. She slipped he white night dress over her head.

She walked into the bedroom to find him already in bed and she pulled up the sheets and got in herself.

“Cassie?” He sighed.

“It’s Okay Vare. Let’s get some sleep.”

“Can I hold you?”

Cassie nodded.

She felt the warmth of his body push up against hers, his arm wrapped around her waist and sought out her hand. She could feel the wisps of wiry har against her back where his chest pressed against her, the steadiness of his breath tickled her neck, and there, against her buttocks she could feel him, still hard. Oh she wanted him so badly, but she needed to respect that he wasn’t ready, she just hoped that they’d be in a better place in the morning.

It was going to be a very uncomfortable and long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was asked to write a wedding night fic the first thing I thought was most people I know were so exhausted by the wedding that all they did on their wedding night was sleep. But don’t worry, there’s another chapter loaded up.


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated explicit for sexual content – But that’s why you’re all here right?  
> Tried to go for true to life -nervous virgin here (Varian, not me) – not sure how it’s turned out to be honest.

Varian woke up with a heavy sensation on his chest He groaned and tried to turn over but there was something there, warm and… breathing. His eyes snapped open as he looked down into the eyes of his wife.

“Hi.”  
  


“Hi.” He answered. “Did you sleep well?”  
  


“Like the dead.” Cassandra said stretching herself out. “Comfy bed.”  
  


“Yes.” He agreed. He meant to talk to Cassandra about how he felt sorry about the previous night, but as he opened his mouth to speak his stomach gave a loud grumble.

“Come on, Rapunzel filled the cupboards for us, let’s go see what we can find.” Cassandra said jumping out of the bed. 

“I’ll be there in a moment.” Varian answered, flinging himself back when she had left the room and groaning into his hands. How was he going to sort this out? He wanted to make love to his wife, he did, but something in his head had got in the way, and now he did not know quite how to initiate it.

Cassandra was in the kitchen when he made it down the stairs.

“Rapunzel even made ham sandwiches.” She said.

Varian gave a small smile.

“It has a note.” She handed it over to Varian.

_HI NEWLY WEDS!!!_

_  
Just in case you need a midnight snack!_

_Love you both!_

“She uses way too many exclamation points.” Cassandra said laying the table with a couple of plates and a couple of mugs of steaming tea.

“Apparently that’s the sign of an unsteady mind.” Varian answered. “Well according to Lord Demanitus’s treatise on handwriting.”

“He wrote a treatise on handwriting?”

“He was into a lot of stuff.”

Varian sat across from her and gratefully tucked into the sandwiches.

“Did you see Hookfoots new girlfriend?”

“What? Uh, no.”

“They were dancing the whole night, she’s a ballet dancer with one eye. They seem so well matched, I’m happy for them.”

Varian didn’t know Hookfoot well, but he nodded in agreement.

“It was a good party.”

“I think Eugene is going to have one hell of a headache this morning.”

“Ha.” Varian gave a short laugh. “I doubt he’ll remember the latter part of the evening.”  
  


“Or at least he’ll wish he didn’t.”

Varian gave a proper laugh this time as he thought about his friend falling off a table and landing on the king the night before.

“What was that song he and Shortie were singing? I could barely make out the words?  
  


“I think it was about Halibut, might have been Haddock, it was definitely something to do with fish.”  


They finished their teas and Varian got up to clear the plates away. Cassandra stooped him though, laying her hand on his arm.

“That can wait. Let’s go back to bed.”  
  


“Oh... well, I guess yesterday was tiring.”

She took his hand.

“I’m not sleepy.”

“Oh.”

“Is that Okay?”

“Yes!” He practically shouted. “I mean, yes.”

Cassandra gave him a wide smile and took his hand leading him into the bedroom and climbing onto the bed. He reached out for her waist, the fabric of her night dress was silky beneath his fingers and he found himself running his hands up and down it as he leaned in to kiss her. 

There was no slow build up in their kisses, they were hungry, excited, this time nothing would make him stop. He sucked on her lower lip, tasting the skin, nipping lightly in a way he knew she liked. When she pulled away to catch her breathe he buried his nose in the nape of her neck, smelling the remains of the previous days perfume and grazing his teeth along the warm skin there, kissing and sucking, his lips not wanting to be away from her for a second. She was wrapping herself around him now, her arms resting on his shoulder blades, her legs pulling up to rest on either side of his. Yet he pulled her closer still, into his lap, finally he could let go of any decorum, finally he could hold her this close, kiss her wherever he wanted, touch her in those unknown places that had been hiding beneath her clothes. She was his.

Her hands were reaching for his shirt and he stood and whipped it over his head before she could even attempt to removing it. She raised an eyebrow at him before standing as well, and her nightdress followed the shirt to the floor. There she was again, the only woman he’d ever dreamed about. Her beauty incandescent like magnesium exposed to air, almost too bright to look at.

“Oh, my Cassie, to think you thought I didn’t find you beautiful.”

Cassie tensed slightly, he watched curiously as her hands reached down to her ribs.

“I have scars.” She said as if it was an explanation, the reason anybody might consider her less then perfect.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, peeling her fingers away from the thick white mark that stretched from her upper ribs round to her belly button. A glancing blow of a sword, if she’d not been quick… well, he wasn’t going to think of that.

“They’re the marks of a warrior, a strong woman.” He said peppering light kisses over the scar. “Its history written on skin, and I'll take your past along with the rest of you, happily, because it’s all part of what made the woman I love.”

She shuddered slightly as his kisses ran close to her hips, where he could smell the musty intoxicating scent of her. His fingers touched the dark curls there, seemingly unconsciously she bent a knee, her legs opening slightly so that he could see the dark pink flesh hiding between the curls. He was both turned on and curious, he reached up and very gently touched the edge of one of the lips, he was aware of Cassandra becoming totally still. He explored the way that the thick black curls parted into smooth wet flesh with small gentle strokes.

“Lie down.” He asked.

Cassandra laid on the bed, he hesitated for only a moment as he pushed his trousers down and kicked them off his feet. Cassandra was staring at him, and he tried not to blush. He had no idea how he compared with other men, but he guessed that she didn’t either. She bit her lip and held her arms open for him. He laid next to her, quickly leaning over her, pressing his chest to hers, and kissing her. Trying to fill his kisses with his desire and need for her, he didn’t want her to think for one second more that he didn’t want her with every fibre of his existence.

As they kissed, he felt fingers delicately touching his stomach. They lingered as if looking for an invitation then slowly inched down further and further till Varian just wanted to scream “touch me”. The lightest touch of her fingers on his dick made him gasp. Loosing focus on the kiss he buried his head into her shoulder as her fingers once again lightly ran over his head, timidly exploring.

“Is this alright?” Cassandra asked.

“Gods.” Varian couldn’t take it anymore he grabbed Cassandra’s hand and wrapped her fingers firmly around him. Cassandra paused there for a moment and then moved her fist up and down finally giving him the sensation he was craving. He let out a rumbling groan and reached down to stop her. He’d wanted the motion a few moments ago, but now, now it seemed like too much.  


She met his eyes questioningly.

“It’s just too good.” He said breathlessly. “Being with you, like this, your skin against mine, it’s just the best feeling in the world.”  
  


“Let’s see if we can beat it.”

He stared at her, speechless for a moment, his brain had gone completely blank.

“I…uh.” He gulped and tried again. “Ready?”  
  


“I think so.”  
  


He rolled on top of her settling between her legs. He reached down and taking himself in his hand positioned himself at her centre and pushed. And... it didn’t go in. He tried again and saw Cassandra wince lightly. He stopped.

“Am I hurting you?”

  
“It’s Okay.”

  
“No.” He said. “It’s not, I don’t know what’s wrong, think Varian think, when things don't fit well they sometimes need lubrication, what can I...”

“Varian, women make their own.” Cassandra reminded him calmly.

“Right, right, just need to figure out how to get you to produce more of it.”

“Varian! Varian.” She gently laid her hand on his cheek. “You’re overthinking this, just stop for a moment, we're together, there's only you and me. There’s no reason to overthink, or be nervous, can you just concentrate on what your feeling.”

She led his hand to her breast.

“What do you feel?”  


Varian gently squeezed the flesh beneath his hand.

“You're soft, and warm, firm.”

She smiled.

“Go on.”

“And there are little ridges, or bumps maybe.” He said his fingers brushing around the dark circles. “This is tighter and hard, the skin is rougher.” He said brushing up against the nipples.

“What do you feel?”

“Less nervous, more ... Excited.”

“And now, here?” She led his hand down between her legs.

“It's silky rather than soft, completely smooth, and you are wet, and warmer than anywhere else in your body. And here, it's like a little...” 

Cassandra panted lightly and jumped slightly as he ran his fingers over the little nub.

“It's feels good for you to be touched there, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, I umm.. like little circles. “

“You touch yourself here?”

Cassandra blushed and bit her lip.

“Show me, I want to know what makes you feel good.”

Timidly she reached down for his hand and guided his fingers to the little nub again.

“Just like … circles.”

Her breathe hitched as his fingers got to work, delicate, agile from years of detailed mechanical work. She started shivering, panting and he let his fingers explore a bit further dipping down to her centre and feeling the silky liquid that was gathering there. He gently dipped a fingertip inside testing to see if the opening was as tight as it had previously been. It didn’t seem so; he coated his fingers in the liquid and ran them slowly up to the little nub. Now Cassandra groaned and her hips bucked off the bed. Her eyes were closed, the skin of her throat and chest was growing red. To him she was a goddess, more beautiful than any dream. He pulled his hand away.

She looked at him with half lidded eyes and beckoned him towards her with a little wave of her hand. He climbed over her, feeling the hard and soft contrasts of her body as his settled on top of her. She reached up, lacing her hands in his hair, and bringing his mouth down into a languid kiss. He took himself in hand again as she softly nodded, wrapped an arm around her back and brought her knees up allowing him to settle fully between her legs. His hard dick touched the warm wetness of her lips and he felt a long shiver pass up his spine. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He reached for her hand and their fingers locked together as he sunk into her.

This time there was no resistance, only amazing warmth and a tightness containing him. He froze when Cassandra let out a breathy little gasp, she looked up at him, eyes widening.

“Does that hurt?”  
  


“No.”  
  


“Whoop! High five.”

  
Cassandra laughed as she gave him a high five. As she laughed her muscles contracted around him, squeezing him lightly, he groaned at how good it felt.

Their love making was clumsy at first, both shifting their hips to try and find what was comfortable, what felt the best. Varian was trying to go as slowly and gently as he could, although his body was screaming at him to go faster, to get deeper, as if he just wanted their bodies to merge forever. Cassandra kept kissing him and running her fingertips over his back. After a while her eyes closed. She let out more breathy gasps, she wrapped her legs around him and her hands clenched at the pillows above her head.

"More." Cassandra breathed, her eyes closing, her head tilting back.

That's when Varian lost the ability to think. He pulled her leg up higher over his hip trying to thrust deeper trying to fill her more deeply. She pushed up to meet his every thrust. He kissed her open mouth, buried his face in her neck tasting the salty skin there too.

Something in Varian’s brain told him he was about to come, he wanted to stop it because it was just too soon, but he could not. There was an intense pressure, then his groin tingled, and it spread up his spine and filled his body. His mind went blank and he was just filled with pure happiness, leaving him feeling lightheaded and floaty. Then slowly, he came back to awareness, and his cheeks started to burn. He had come too fast for his new wife to reach the same climax.

“Oh Gods, Cassie.”

She smiled widely at him, nothing but understanding in her eyes.

“It’s Okay. It takes some time to get it right.”

“I wanted everything to be perfect.”

“And it was, because it was with you.”

An idea entered Varian’s head, an experiment. If Cassandra had responded so well previously to him touching her, could her bring about her release without actually being inside of her? There were different points that he had hit inside her that had made her groan and push into him. Could he reach them with his hand? Perhaps those little circles? He could only but try.

“Cassie, can I touch you some more?” He asked.

She looked curious for a moment as If not quite sure what he had in mind, but she smiled and nodded anyways. He reached down between her legs again and worked his way through the now very slick folds, feeling and angling his fingers until he was exactly where he wanted to be. He circled that little nub with his thumb, and Cassandra body automatically jerked, her eyes half closing, her throat releasing a gasp.

“Yes.” She murmured, closing her eyes, and settling deep into the pillows.

He was determined now, he kept to that little circling, lightly brushing against her. Listening to the way her breath came out in pants, watching the way her back arched and her head turned into the pillows first one way and then another. He thought these were the signs that she might come undone for him. He watched fascinated; ignoring the slight pain when his spent dick started to rise again.

“Varian.” She groaned.

With that encouragement he twisted his hand so that he could sink two fingers inside of her. She gasped and pushed against him, his thumb continued to move against her as his fingers inside her crooked and pushed against the tight inside walls, he stroked a couple of times and Cassandra tensed beneath him. She threw her head back against the pillow and let out a breathy half scream half gasp, he felt the muscles around his fingers pulsing. He carried on as she shivered and grinded against him until she finally stilled, cheeks flushed, eyes shining, lips red, hair mussed, and even more beautiful than she had been when walking down the aisle the following day. She gave a wide relaxed smile and reached for his hand.

“You can stop now.”  
  


“Was that, I mean...”  
  


Cassandra nodded.

“Amazing.” She breathed.

Varian gave a triumphant smile. Cassie certainly looked happy, and relaxed. He made a note in his head, yes, he could bring her to completion just using his hand.

She opened her arms, and he fell against her chest, wrapping his arm around her waist, finally able to rest. They were damp and sweaty and a bit messy and sticky, but he didn’t care, and it didn’t seem like Cassie did either.

It hadn't been prefect in the way he'd hoped, but it had still been perfect because it was with Cassie. Anytime it was just the two of them it was perfect. He had been wrong to put so much pressure on this one time. They had their whole lives ahead of them and they would make love many, many, many, more times, he hoped. They just needed to learn each other’s bodies, and he need to experiment a bit more with what she liked. This was going to be his most fun set of experiments ever!


End file.
